Demigods of Texas: Why I Am Not Sane
by QuazDren
Summary: When our favorite son of Hades is sighted by Vivian Armentrout (one of my best friends) at Alcatraz, things turn for the worse...or for the better? Join me and my friends as we are pulled through the crazy world of monsters and demigods, all while trying to turn in our homework on time.
1. I Just Don't Get It

**This story is based on true events. The PJatO, HoO, and demigod stuff is exaggerated. Some of the stuff about Minecraft isn't exaggerated. TRUE: I built an ice castle on Minecraft. FALSE: Kayla Gray, daughter of the Creeper King.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**QuazDren: SAY IT.**

**Leo: NO.**

**QuazDren: I'LL GIVE YOU A CANDY BAR.**

**Leo: NO.**

**QuazDren: I'LL WRITE 'TEAM LEO' ON MY SHIRT.**

**Leo: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-**

**QuazDren: FINE. I'll get Kit and Maya to say it.**

**Kit and Maya: QuazDren doesn't own PJatO, HoO, Minecraft, Warriors, Peanut M&Ms, or Maximum Ride.**

**Leo: They didn't say it right.**

**QuazDren, Kit, and Maya: SHUDDAP.**

Chapter One: I Just Don't Get It

_Llano, Texas. Llano Elementary, Fifth Grade. Raven's POV._

"My god, Viv! Where where you on Monday?" I yelled through the massive mob of chaos, which was called fifth grade students. Vivian pushed through all of the people, her black hair, as usual, jacked up as the Fourth of July, and then said to me, "I was at freaking Alcatraz, dummy!" and then whispered in my ear, "And remember your theory about Nico being there, since Alcatraz has a freaking TON of ghosts?" I nodded eagerly, remembering my favorite character in Heroes of Olympus, Nico di Angelo. Before Spring Break, (which was this previous week), Viv told me about going to Alcatraz. Me and Lyndsey (who is a freaking smart person), came up with the idea of Nico being there. Viv said, and I quote, 'If, he's there, I'm gonna steal his sword and chop him up with it!' Then I said, 'WHAT THE FRICK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?' Anyways, Viv continued talking. "I think I saw him there! He was on the second floor, and I only saw him for a second, but you could tell he had dark hair and an aviator's jacket!" I shook my head. It just seemed too good to be true. "Viv, you know you have a bad track with lying. Remember the Peanut M&M?" Vivian was about to retort, but then Maya and Kit ran up to us. Kit yelled, "Hey, Raven! How's the welding?" I smiled, and replied, "It's going great. I'm gonna annihilate Cade and Rhodie at the Stock Show next year!" Maya grinned. "Big confidence for someone just starting," I really felt like jacking up Maya's face. "Hey! You don't even weld! My teacher already says I'm doing better than them! Just because Rhode is in second grade and he welded together a mini grill, doesn't mean I can't do better!" Maya smirked and got an evil look on her face. "Sure…" I almost punched that freaking weirdo, but our substitute teacher, Mrs. Howl, saw us and said, "Don't start fighting, girls! Fightin' ain't good for your health." I sighed and walked into our reading class, then forgot I left my _Kane Chronicles_ book at home…DANG IT!

_Time skip: To lunch._

Kit wanted to sit with our club, The Enderdragons, at lunch, but so did Maya, Viv, Lyndsey, Lexus, Faith, and Callie. Callie and Faith ended up sitting at a different table, while Kit and the others sat by me. I felt bad for Callie, she moved here during Spring Break and she should've gotten to sit at our table. Callie was a blonde, and had a boy's haircut. She's read the _Maximum Ride_ series, is a brony, and plays Minecraft. Every time you saw her, her blue eyes seemed to give you a jolt. _Literally._ It's freaking freaky. Anyways, we talked about Viv's new necklace, which was an acorn that looked like a birdhouse. She says she fell asleep with only her blue dragon amulet on, but she dreamed about Artemis saying that she was watching over her. She woke up with the acorn necklace on, and the others believe her. I really don't. Although, I do believe that Vivian does sit-ups in her sleep, because Lyndsey recorded it on her phone. What I don't get is that these people think that the PJO series is real. Rick Riordan invented those characters and wrote the story for his son. These people think it's all real. It's fun to pretend we're demigods, but I just don't find the idea of being a demigod appealing. I don't know why.

_Camp Half-Blood. Kayla's POV._

I grinned while I was playing Minecraft. I was on the Hunger Games server, AND IT WAS SO AWESOME! I guess being a daughter of the Creeper King gave you an advantage. Someone knocked on my door, and I whirled around in my spinning chair. "WHO IS IT!?" I yelled. _I hope it isn't a Hermes kid, _I thought. _The last one in the Creeper King Cabin egged the place. It took weeks to clean up._ "Miley Cyrus," the sarcastic voice said. "Now open the door!" I frowned. It was Nico di Angelo, the weirdo Son of Hades. I got up and opened the door, and an annoyed Nico was standing in the doorway. He said, "That kid that was on the Minecraft game. She was at Alcatraz." I grinned. "Sweet! Jackal72 is an awesome gamer! Every time she plays the Hunger Games server-" Nico cut me off while I was talking, by saying, "Shut up! Oh my gods, I don't care!" I frowned, again. "What do you have against Jackal72?" Nico looked like he wanted to punch me. "Jackal72 is a demigod! She has a freaking aura of power, like a child of the Big Three. She freaking looks like a daughter of Poseidon." Nico paused, waiting for my reaction. My jaw dropped, not believing what I just heard. Nico continued. "Jackal72's real name is Vivian Armentrout."

**What did everybody think? Good or bad? Constructive criticism accepted.**

**EXTRAS: Yes, Rhodie is in second grade and welded together a mini grill for the Llano Jr. Stock Show. I do weld, but only occasionally. Cade is Rhodie's stepbrother, and he welds. He breaks/sprains/jacks up one or more of his limbs every couple of months. Cade only recently healed from breaking his leg, and I wouldn't be surprised if he breaks it again. Last year, I found a rock that looked like a peanut M&M and told Vivian that I was going to color it red. She took it and pretended to throw it away, when really she hid it in her jacket. She apparently thought it was a dragon egg and wanted to protect it, which was kind of crazy. She says she gave it back to me, but I haven't seen it since.**


	2. I Don't Know What to Believe Anymore

**YAYZ! I GOTZ 14 VIEWS AND 2 REVIEWS! THIS IS AWESOME! BTW, this chapter includes some Warriors stuff :).  
**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**peaceloveandmooshrooms: Well, it's true! You did inspire me to get an account! CHEERS TO KOOL-AID!**

**Leafshine: YAYZ! Forever PJO/Minecraft crossovers!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**QuazDren: SAY IT, NICO! SAY YOU'RE BATMAN!**

**Nico: I'd rather say the disclaimer.**

**QuazDren: Fine…**

**Nico: QuazDren doesn't own PJO, HoO, Minecraft, Ranger's Apprentice, Maximum Ride, online radios, the Kane Chronicles, Radioactive, Kool-Aid, or Warriors.  
**

**Leo: He didn't say it right.**

**QuazDren and Nico: SHUDDAP.**

Chapter 2: I Don't Know What to Believe Anymore.

_Llano Elementary, Fifth Grade. Raven's POV._

"MOM! WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!" is what I yelled as my mom, better known to students as Ms. Janet, left me behind in her car. My stupid backpack was overflowing with blueprints and homework, and I had dropped it getting out of the car. I finally got all my stuff back in my backpack, running to where my mom was holding open the door. I ran to her classroom, which was in an old portable outside the building. She left after a few minutes, and I quickly got on an online radio and typed in the search bar for Imagine Dragons Radio, and I clicked on it. Their hit song, _Radioactive_, came on, and I started dancing. I grabbed a Kool-Aid water enhancer and mixed it up in a water bottle as I listened to the music. I went and sat down in my chair, sipping the Kool-Aid and doodling on a piece of paper. I love dragons, and almost everything I draw has to do with either phoenixes or dragons. The bell rang, and I swear I saw someone outside the window. Weird. I grabbed my stuff and waited for Vivian and Callie to show up outside. I saw them walking down the ramp, but then time seemed to stop, and two bright glowing eyes appeared in what was left of the shadows. The person that owned those eyes slowly materialized in front of them, and slowly reached out to them. I didn't know how this was happening, all I knew was that someone was trying to hurt my friends. I ran up to the weirdo with white eyes and tried to karate kick him, but he was too fast. He turned around, dodging my attack, and said, "_A weakling Half-Blood. Pathetic._ _All I need is the spawn of Poseidon and the spawn of Jupiter. You, I cannot tell which kind of Half-Blood you are, your scent is mixed." _Then time sped up again, and the dude disappeared. Viv and Callie stopped in their tracks, and looked a bit confused. Callie pointed to my mom's classroom and said, "Weren't you over there a while ago?" I was a bit freaked out from my encounter with that weirdo, so all I could say was, "Fricking stupid Herobrine." Callie did her Herobrine impression, saying "_Steeeeeeve…_" in that creepy way she does. I frowned. "Not you! The REAL one. He was about to attack you guys." Callie just stood there, looking shocked, while Vivian said, "Really, Raven? You expect us to believe that?" in her usual sarcastic tone. I shook my head. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

_Camp Half-Blood. Kayla's POV._

I had spent the rest of yesterday organizing a quest to retrieve Jackal72, _sorry_, Vivian Armentrout. So far, me, Nico, and Percy was going to get her. I had packed up my stuff, saying bye to my pet griffin, Hershey, and we all got a lift to Texas. Jackal72 told me that she lived in Llano, Texas, and that if I ever wanted to meet up with her, to come by Llano Elementary at four o' clock. It was eight in the morning, and Percy was snoring his head off. Nico had shadow traveled ahead of us, since he needed to scout ahead. I knew that wasn't the real reason, but hey, you don't argue with Death Breath. Time slowed down, and Herobrine appeared in front of the taxi we were taking. _Holy Shizzle,_ I thought, as I drew my sword and prepared for battle. Herobrine's image flickered for a moment or so, but then he dissapeared completely. Well, that was insanely weird. I almost immediately passed out, and when I woke up, I was in a forest clearing, surrounded by four gigantic trees. Spirits surrounded me, but what was really crazy, was the fact that the spirits were _cats_. None of them noticed me_, _and I watched as five cats, all sitting on top of the rock, began to speak. "Cloudstar, I am sorry, but I can't give you any of my territory." The other cats voiced their agreements, and soon, all the cats dispersed from the clearing. Only one was left, and he walked up to me and said, "_This is just a distant memory, all of it happened long ago. SkyClan left Four-Trees with_ _a heavy heart. _The cat sighed, as if he was disappointed. "_They would have made for a great army, if put under a different leader."_ I saw the cat's icy blue eyes glow with sinister intent, and I knew then that this cat was bad news. "_Know this: When in your darkest hour, call upon me. I will fight by your side, as you are like me."_ I had no idea why this cat was telling me this. "What's your name?" If cats could smile, this cat smiled_. "Hawkfrost, but you can call me brother."_

**So? Good or bad? Review, my super awesome Rangers. Keep on shooting bad guys! (BTW, Vivian is a real person, and her real username is Jackal74, not Jackal72.)  
**


	3. YOU'RE A FRICKIN BLOOD OF THE PHAROAHS?

**It's James Patterson's birthday today! He wrote the Maximum Ride series! Maximum Ride is a mutant with wings, AND SHE CAN SERIOUSLY KICK BUTT. This is the third frickin chappie of **_**Demigods of Texas: Why I Am Not Sane**_**. Enjoy it, my fellow phoenixes! (MAJOR **_**House of Hades **_**spoilers. BEWARE, PHEONIXES.)**

**Response to Reveiws:**

**peaceloveandmooshrooms: It's kind of like the whole 'Katie being a legacy of Herobrine' bomb. In my story, Hawkfrost won't be as evil. Maybe just a little bit evil. MOOSHROOMS FOREVAH!**

**Leafshine: Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, and Jayfeather have always been my favorites. In every series, my favorite character is either evil or emo. It's always true.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**QuazDren: Someone has to say it.**

**Leo: NO.**

**QuazDren: Bro, I will throw you in my fish tank.**

**Leo: YOU WOULDN'T DARE.**

**QuazDren: OH YES I WOULD. *Throws Leo in fish tank***

**Leo: I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY SISTER! *starts coughing up Dalmatian Mollies* **

**QuazDren: Yo, Hawkfrost, you wanna say it? You're my favorite character from the Warriors series.**

**Hawkfrost: Sure. QuazDren doesn't own me, Warriors, PJO, HoO, Minecraft, the Kane Chronicles, or Tard the Grumpy Cat.**

**Leo: *Still coughing up fish* HE DIDN'T SAY IT RIGHT!**

**Hawkfrost: *Jumps onto Leo while he is still in the fish tank, while QuazDren happily watches her half-brother being mauled by a cat***

**Leo: I SURRENDER! I'LL STOP TALKING!**

**Hawkfrost: You better shuddap.**

**QuazDren: CHEERS TO MY HALF-BRO SHUTTING UP! *drinks glass of Kool-Aid, partying in the Dionysus Cabin with Dakota and Hawkfrost***

Chapter 3: YOU'RE A FRICKIN BLOOD OF THE PHAROAHS?

_Llano, Texas. Llano Elementary, Fifth Grade. Raven's POV._

Callie's still speechless. Vivian is holding on to her acorn necklace and making the Egyptian sign to ward off evil. I'm still wondering _what the heck is going on._ I slightly feel like barfing up my guts right then and there. _Herobrine is real. _For all I know, the Kane Chronicles could be real, too. Vivian might have actually seen Nico at Alcatraz. But that would mean…Oh, god…NICO IS ACTUALLY FRICKIN GAY! Holy. Frickin. Nards. And all my friends know that…If Nico is really real, HE'S GONNA FRICKIN KILL ME. WITH A STYGIAN IRON SWORD. HOLY FRICKIN NARDS. As I was panicking inside, Vivian finally spoke up. "Uh, well, um, just gotta tell you something. Me and Lyndsey tried to contact Camp Half-Blood." I looked up and scowled. "You think that's gonna help, Vivian? I might be a demigod. I might be the blood of the pharaohs. I might even be a frickin Warriors cat, for all I care." Vivian looked down at her dragon amulet. "Yeah, about that, I'm the blood of the pharaohs. I found out last night. This is my _djed_ amulet. I'm a follower of Apophis, the dragon serpent." I just stood there, looking a little stupid. Apophis is the guy who wants to swallow the sun, and HE IS THE FRICKIN GOD OF CHAOS. Then, something, or _someone_, ran right past us. As me, Viv, and Callie watched, we realized that, hey, NICO DI ANGELO JUST RAN PAST US! As he was running, something was chasing him. Oh my god_…is that a cat?_ What the heck is going on? WHY ARE ALL MY FAVORITE BOOKS COMING TO LIFE?

_March 19, 2014. Llano, Texas. Nico's POV._

I saw the daughter of Poseidon almost get attacked by the guy with glowing eyes. I don't know how time slowed down and sped up, all I know is that we have more than one half-blood to bring back to camp. As I was looking around the school, I saw a daughter of Apollo, a daughter of Hermes, a daughter of Aphrodite, and a daughter of _Hades_. Now that was just bad luck. Three children of the Big Three all in one place, plus a _ton_ of other half-bloods should've brought in more monsters. There must be a barrier of some sorts that guards this place, or all the half-bloods would've been eaten. There was _no satyrs_ to alert the camp, which was crappy. I looked back at the shadows for a second, and saw two glowing eyes staring back at me. I drew out my sword, approaching whatever was back there. Suddenly, the creature leaped out of the shadows, and I realized _it was a cat_. But not just any cat, this was a spirit. It had amber eyes that were full of ambition and bloodlust, and it had battle scars all over it. This cat was bad news, and it seemed to not be affected by my sword. I started running, and the cat started chasing me.

_Somewhere in Louisiana. Kayla's POV._

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart racing. Stupid Perseus Jackson slept through everything. I slapped him on the head, instantaneously waking him up. Percy jumped up, and yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I crossed my arms, and replied, "I had a dream about a cat that's my brother." Percy looked confused, so I said, "His name is Hawkfrost. He's evil-looking." Percy shrugged, and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, sure, that explains everything." I sighed, and told him about the dream. Percy was still confused. "So you're saying that your brother is Tard the Grumpy Cat?" I, once more, slapped him on the head. "My gods, you can be VERY annoying sometimes." Percy smiled. "It's my specialty." I scowled. "We're almost to Texas. Right now we're in Louisiana. You think you can get us a ride across the Gulf of Mexico?" Percy shrugged. "I can try." We asked the taxi to stop, and we paid the driver the buttload of money we owed him for driving us from New York to Louisiana. You could've sworn that dude's eyes flashed with dollar signs, and he sped off without a second glance. What he didn't know, was that the money was an illusion. That's one of the perks of being the daughter of the Creeper King, you can make things look like they're actually worth something. When I turned around, Percy had summoned two of those…what do you call them? Hippocampi. Yeah, they got the short end of the stick when it came to names. Me and Percy hopped on their backs, and began the long ride to Port Aransas, Texas.

**I started typing this after I posted the last chappie, but my computer stopped working, which was a crappy situation. I decided to go to sleep and try it out later, and, well, I'm listening to music from my TV, and the people said it was James Patterson's birthday! HIP-HIP-HOORAY! *the Maximum Ride and Witch vs. Wizard crew starts dancing***

**Gazzy: BOO-YAH!**

**Whit: Why am I even here?**

**Wisty: I don't know.**

**Angel: I WILL FORCE YOU ALL TO DANCE! *uses her super-awesome mind-control powers to make everybody dance gangum style***

**Maximum Ride: ANGEL! NO GANGUM STYLE!**

**Angel: Sorry…**

**Fang: This is stupid. I don't even know some of the people here.**

**Iggy: SHUDDAP, EMO BOY. WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINING.**

**Gazzy: Iggy, wanna blow stuff up?**

**Iggy: THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!**

**Wisty: Isn't Iggy blind?**

**Fang: Yes. He is. And he's still a better cook than Max.**

**Maximum Ride: I would argue, but it's true.**

**Nudge: YAY FOR MAGAZINES!**

**Gazzy: SHUDDAP, NUDGE! WE'RE TRYING TO BUILD A BOMB! *small explosion causes everyone to evacuate***

**Well…that didn't go as planned. REVIEW, PHEONIXES.**


	4. Demons

**SORRY FOR MY PROCRASTINATION! I AM TRULY, TRULY SORRY! I JUST WANT TO READ KANE CHRONICLES BOOKS, OKAY? (Completely off-topic, but just a comparison: Did you know that One Direction sponsors junk food, and Imagine Dragons sponsors the Tyler Robinson Foundation for Cancer? Just had to put that out there. I LUV IMAGINE DRAGONS!) **

**You guys know that Vivian is real, right? She reviewed on March 20 under the names Vivian Armentrou, Amberbob, and Demigod. I'm not sure if Dragon and quaz was her, but it might've been. (Sorry I couldn't respond sooner, but your reviews appeared only a couple days later.)**

**WARNING: The A/N is your friend. Listen to it. (Also, this is gonna contain the lyrics of a certain song by a certain band named Imagine Dragons. YAYZ!**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

**peaceloveandmooshrooms: I AGREE WITH THE NICO THING! :( I just had to put it, because all my friends, even the ones who don't read PJO and HoO, know about the whole House of Hades incident. Also, it would be kind of funny watching someone be beat up by Nico, wouldn't it? :)**

**Vivian Armentrou: YOU EVEN ADMITTED THAT YOU FRICKIN TOOK IT! FRICKIN SHUDDAP, VIVIAN! I'M GONNA GET YOU!**

**Amberbob: I know it's you, Vivian. Only one person in this universe would use that name.**

**Demigod: VIVIAN. FRICKIN SHUDDAP.**

**Dragon and quaz: Yes, demigods are real. And they always will be. (And if you are Vivian in disguise, I'M GONNA KILL YOU ON MONDAY.)**

**DISCLAIMER**

**QuazDren: Everyone say hello to one of my future characters (DRUMROLL PLEEZE!) Wendigo! He's a former bad dude from Native American mythology!**

**Wendigo: Ummmm…hi? *walks out from my closet, wearing all black clothes***

**QuazDren: Wendigo, have you gone emo?**

**Wendigo: What's emo?**

**QuazDren: As you can see, he still has a lot of learning to do. *drags Wendigo back into closet***

**Piper: DID I JUST SEE A WENDIGO?**

**QuazDren: Yeah.**

**Piper: THOSE THINGS ARE EVIL CANNIBALS THAT LIVE IN ALASKA!**

**QuazDren: So?**

**Piper: KILL IT!**

**Wendigo: NO KILLING! *Goes into full-out beast mode, and starts chasing Piper***

**QuazDren: Ummmmm…that didn't go as planned…SEARCH WENDIGO ON GOOGLE IMAGES! YOU WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT THEM THAT ARE WORTHY OF TARTARUS! Hawkfrost, say the disclaimer.**

**Hawkfrost: QuazDren doesn't own me, Warriors, PJO, HoO, Minecraft, or **_**Demons**_** by Imagine Dragons.**

**Leo: YOU DIDN'T SAY IT RIGHT!**

**QuazDren and Hawkfrost: *ignores Leo***

Chapter 4: Demons

_Llano, Texas. Nico's POV._

I just passed by the demigods that got attacked, and the cat spirit was still chasing me. I don't know why the cat was chasing me, usually animals run _away _from me. I'm pretty sure the cat was talking, and it was yelling things like: _The Dark Forest has risen again! You think that you can escape, pesky twoleg? I will rip you to shreds, for I am Tigerstar of ShadowClan!_ Gods, this cat was crazy. I kept on spinning around, trying to attack it, but it had no effect. I finally just punched it in the face, sending the cat tumbling back to wherever it came from. The demigods started yelling at me, and I thought, _Oh crap_, and started running again. If those demigods saw me, they would ask too many questions, and it was best to wait until Kayla and Percy got here. I jumped over the fence that surrounded the school, just as the normal students started running out of the building.

_Still March 19, 2014. Llano Elementary, Fifth Grade. Raven's POV._

When I was watching Nico di Angelo running past us, I thought of that song by Imagine Dragons…what was it called? OH MAH GOSH, HOW COULD I FORGET THE NAME, EVEN FOR JUST A SECOND?! It was called _Demons_, and I just kind of think that it's Nico's song. The starting lyrics played themselves self-consciously in my head, and I paused to just savor the moment.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

I watched as Nico punched the crap out of the cat, and I smiled. I'm pretty sure he just knocked out Tigerstar.

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

Vivian was silent, and I'm sure that it's because of me horribly humming/slightly singing _Demons_.

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

Callie never heard this song before, and she was still stunned by the previous events, so when she said, "W-what a-a-are you s-singing?" I just smiled, watching as Nico jumped over the fence and the other students were passing by. Maya and Faith caught up to us, and they started singing along with me.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom, come.  
This is my kingdom, come._

Kaleb was walking past us, and gave an exasperated sigh, saying, "I've already heard this song, don't want to hear it again."

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Callie snapped out of her daze, and said, "The heck is going on? And don't say anything stupid, like stuff about Percy Jackson and Herobrine. Percy Jackson is make-believe, and Herobrine's a Minecraft glitch. Right, guys?" But nobody was looking at her. We were all looking at the surprised-looking teenager in the baseball fields, who just _appeared_. No explanation. He was running around, yelling random stuff, and all of a sudden, two other teenagers appeared. One was a guy with shades on, and he was stumbling around, but when the other one, who was a girl, tried to help him and…he_hissed_ at her? Weird. It was hard to tell, but the guy had bluish shaggy hair, and the girl had straight black hair. The teachers hadn't noticed us yet, so I grabbed Maya and Faith's arms and motioned for Vivian and Callie to hold on to Kit and Lexus's arms. I always had a suspicion that Maya was a daughter of Hades, and I told the other guys to hold on to Maya, and I said to her, "Focus on the shadows, and imagine Camp Half-Blood." She tried her best, but it wasn't worth it. Then, and THIS FRICKIN SCARED ME TO FRICKIN DEATH -not exactly to death, but you get my point- Nico di freaking Angelo appeared in front of us, and he said, "Don't panic, just hold on to each other and don't let go." I tightened my grip on Maya and Faith, while Nico said to Maya, "Hate to break it to you, but you're a daughter of Hades. I'm going to need some of your strength to Shadow Travel this many demigods. Understand?" Maya nodded, and I saw the fear in her eyes. I'd told her about Nico before, and all she would do was make fun of him. Now that she found out that he was her half-bro, I could –sort of, not really- understand her confusion and fear. Nico held out his hand, and Maya hesitantly placed her hand on top of his. Suddenly, we were all enveloped in darkness, and I can remember thinking: _OH FRICK OH FRICK THIS IS MUCH MORE REALISTIC THAN THE BOOKS!_ And I'm pretty sure I looked a bit crazy. Not Ra right after Carter and Sadie from the Kane Chronicles awakened him crazy; I wasn't yelling stupid things like _Weasels are sick! _And _Wheee! Zebras! Wheee! _I was just terrified-looking crazy. My self-consciousness tried and failed to calm me down by singing _Demons_, but I almost immediately shut it out.

We popped up in the shadows in front of the Big House, and Maya looked like she just saw a ghost. Well, she might of, you never know. Suddenly I remembered _that we left Lyndsey behind_. Oh frick. WE FREAKING LEFT A VERY POSSIBLE DEMIGOD BEHIND. (Just to remind anyone who's reading this, I have many panic attacks like this all the time. Don't worry 'bout me, it's the people around me that suffer.) Callie shook my shoulders and said, "'Ya know about the camp that you say has the gigantic climbing wall with lava on it? Well, we're here. Oh, and there's a freaking pegasus behind you." Vivian looked up when she heard Callie say that, and gasped in surprise. I whirled around, and standing before me WAS THE FRICKIN AWESOME HORSE NAMED BLACKJACK. I just stood there, looking amazed, while Vivian was petting him and saying things to it, like: _Hi, my name's Vivian. Can you tell me yours? _Blackjack, I assume, was probably saying stuff that horses would say. The Big House door opened, and out rolled a man in a wheelchair. All my friends, even the ones who haven't read the books, knew who this was. This is Chiron. Let me rephrase that: THIS IS THE FRICKIN AWESOME CHIRON. Chiron thanked Nico for bringing us, and what happened next was PURE AWESOMENESS. A thunderbolt symbol appeared over Callie's head. She looked up, and said angrily, "Why is the lightning stalking me? THE THUNDER IS A STALKER!" A dove appeared over Lexus's head, and so forth. Kit was claimed by Hermes, Vivian was claimed by Poseidon (immediate response: 'I KNEW IT!'), and Maya was claimed by Hades. A group of kids of all ages were passing by, and all of them, except for one, looked like they walked through a small wildfire. They were all in a conversation that involved a lot of yelling and pointing, but when they saw me, they all stopped and stared. I looked up, and thought, _Holy Mother of Kool-Aid…_ because above me, was a glowing hammer on fire, except this one wasn't exactly a perfect symbol of the fire god. THE FIRE WAS PURPLE. Chiron was kind of tired of saying the usual, but he said it to me anyways: "Hail Raven Fireheart, daughter of Hephaestus and legacy of Dionysus."

_Llano, Texas. Lyndsey's POV._

I wasn't at school today; I was at the awesomeness known as Port Aransas. We were on the barge to the island, watching the dolphins, but when I looked to the side, I saw something that shocked me into fainting. There were two kids on that weird-water-horse-thingamajiggers from the _Sea of Monsters_ movie heading straight for me.

**Oh, the cliffiness…how I just love torturing you people.**

**(I'M LISTENING TO **_**DEMONS**_** RIGHT NOW, AND I JUST CAN'T GET THE LYRICS OUT OF MY HEAD. Kind of a win-lose situation, isn't it?)**


	5. Lionblaze

**I'm listening to **_**Hey Brother**_** by Avicii, AND IT IZ DA BESTEST SONG EVAH! Every time I hear it, I think of Heroes of Olympus. **

_**2 minutes later… **_**OHMAHGODS, you wouldn't BELIEVE what song came on next! **_**Demons **_**by Imagine Dragons! BOO-YAH!**

**Also, when you look at Vivian's (aka Dragon murder's) review, just to help you understand: She's writing a story with pencil and paper, and it's where she kills off the characters she's mad at or doesn't likes. A lot of random stuff including Frisco the demigod also happens in it (Unfortunately, she just killed off Frisco. If Vivian is reading this, here's my message: WHY DID YOU KILL FRISCO? HE WAS YOUR FREAKING MAIN CHARACTER!) **

**Response to Reviews:**

**Dragon murder: Hi, Vivian. And no, the Warriors series is not as bad as Harry Potter. You've read **_**SkyClan's Destiny,**_** and you should know better than that. You even ran around the school pretending you were Leafstar. Don't deny it, I have witnesses.**

**PercyJacksonisawesome23: Here's the next chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**QuazDren: *singing* **_**They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go. Your eyes they shine so bright, I want to save that light, I CAN'T ESCAPE THIS NOW, UNLESS YOU SHOW ME HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!**_

**Leo: QUIT SINGING! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!**

**QuazDren and Hawkfrost: No, YOU SHUDDAP!**

**Hawkfrost: QuazDren doesn't own me, PJO, HoO, Warriors, Minecraft, **_**Pompeii**_**,**_** Demons**_**,****or **_**Hey Brother**_**.**

**Leo: I'm in this chapter! **

Chapter 5: Lionblaze

_Camp Half-Blood, Raven's POV._

I just stared in wonder as the hammer faded away, and it left me with a sense of craziness. I've always liked Kool-Aid, but I never thought of being descended from Dionysus. Maya was still freaked out, and Kit was humming the lyrics to _Pompeii_. Viv didn't notice me getting claimed. She was in a vivid conversation with Blackjack, probably talking about why she thought paper was delicious. Yes, she eats paper. She once wrote a letter to the principal on why paper should be added to kid's lunches. One of the Hephaestus campers walked up to me, shaking me from my thoughts. He said, "Hey, Raven. I'm Leo, your half-blood half-bro. Welcome to the Hephaestus Cabin!" He had a crazy grin on his face, and I knew instantly that I would get along with him. The rest of my new siblings introduced themselves to me, and I instantly asked, "Why does it look like you all walked through a Texan wildfire?" Nyssa pointed at Leo and said, "It was his fault! It's always his fault!" Leo spun around to Nyssa and said, "Hey! It wasn't my fault I got spooked when the mechanical snake started to chase me!" Leo spun back to me, and said, "Sorry about that. It's not my fault I burst into flames sometimes." Nyssa just rolled her eyes at Leo, and Leo said, "Come on. I'll show everyone around camp."

We all followed Leo, and he started explaining what everything was for. He said to Callie, "I'm best friends with your half-bro, Jason. He's a cool dude. Right now he's at Camp Jupiter -the Roman camp for demigods- visiting some friends. He'll be back in a few days. Your half-sister, Thalia, is one of Artemis's Hunters." Lexus looked like she wanted to say something, but held back. I shrugged and asked, "Do you have any Kool-Aid?" Leo also shrugged, and said, "The cups at the dining pavilion fill up with whatever you want." I, of course, already knew this. I _have_ read the books, after all. Leo showed us the camp, and before you knew it, it got dark out. Everyone got to their cabins, and I got to pick out a bed in the Hephaestus Cabin. I didn't even get changed into pajamas; I just dropped down onto the covers and started to dream.

_A cat pushed his way through the forest, occasionally pausing to sniff the undergrowth. He perked up, and I instantly realized that he sensed something. He whirled around, staring at me as if I was an intruder. He had beautiful fluffy golden hair, almost like a lion's. His eyes started off as a pretty emerald color, but faded into the same golden color as his hair around the edges. He said, "Who are you?" I stepped back, and said, "My name is Raven." He paused in what he was about to say, and we both were knocked unconscious from an unknown force._

_We were both in the same forest as before, except now, the cat was human. He whirled around to face me, and I could see that he didn't even have a single bit of fear in his eyes. He said, "Why did you bring me here? I need to be back home, back with my Clan." Even though he didn't show it in his eyes, I could sense the fear in his voice. I stepped forward, and said, "I don't know why we are here, and I'm pretty sure I can't get you back. As long as we're stuck here, can you tell me your name?" The guy hesitated, but he shook it off and replied, "Lionblaze."_

_Port Aransas, Texas. Lyndsey's POV._

As the people got closer, I noticed that nobody else seemed to realize that two teens riding water horses were coming this way. They just passed the barge, heading towards the mainland. I set down my stuff, and I tried to use hand signals to get their attention. The girl turned around, and she yelled at the guy and pointed in my direction. I sighed. What have I gotten myself into?

**I love writing :) It's just so much fun. Who's ready for Maya's POV in the next chappie? Review, my phoenixes.**


	6. Shadow, Bub, and Hey Brother

**I will now say what I usually say to my friends: Hello, random people!  
(BTW, who else drew the Avicii logo on their arm? 'Cuz I did.)**

**RESPONSE TO REVEIWS:**

**Leafshine: YES, WE DO ALL LOVE THAT KEY. I AM USING IT RIGHT NOW. YAYZ!**

**peaceloveandmooshrooms: You may notice another OC here…**

**PercyJacksonisawesome23: They're this long because I only have a specific amount of time to write. I would make them longer if I could!**

**DISCLAIMER (why am I doing this, again?)**

**Hawkfrost: *reading from script* QuazDren wants to skip over the argument with her half-brother, so she can get on with the chapter.**

**Leo: *tries to crawl out of closet***

**Hawkfrost: SHUDDAP. *pushes Leo back in closet***

**Leo: I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING.**

**Hawkfrost: YOU JUST DID. *goes back to reading script*QuazDren does not own me, Warriors, Minecraft, PJO, HoO, Bub, or **_**Hey Brother **_**by Avicii.**

**Leo: HE DIDN'T- *Hawkfrost pushes Leo back into closet while QuazDren types on laptop***

**QuazDren: *thinking about music* I think I may be turning this into an extended songfic…**

**Wendigo (aka Shadow) : *leaping out of closet* I'm in this chapter! *is slowly dragged back into closet by Hawkfrost***

Chapter 6: Shadow, Bub, and _Hey Brother_

_Camp Half-Blood, Maya's POV._

I woke up early in the morning, so early that the moon hadn't even began to set. I looked over to Nico's bed, but he wasn't there. I shrugged, since it didn't really matter. Something, or _someone_, was punching the door, and it was so consistent that it was like a woodpecker pecking a tree. I opened it, and what I saw freaked me out so much I stumbled back a few feet. Outside was a teen with obsidian colored eyes, pale skin and scruffy brown hair. Behind him –and this is where it gets crazier- was another teenager, except he was abnormally tall and skinny. He had bloodstained deer horns, his ears were a wolf's, and were pitch black and were tall, like a jackal's. His eyes were the same obsidian color as the other teen's. Oh, and _his hands were made of shadows_. I'm serious. They didn't look like normal hands, and the shadows that made them were constantly shifting, creating a moving pattern of dark spirals. The guy with brown hair tilted his head, and said something that sounded a bit like this, "Grrrrrr?" The guy behind him face palmed and said, "Translation: He said we're lost." I just stared at them both, with a cross of bewilderment and confusion on my face. The guy turned around and sighed. "Bub, I told you that the forest was bad news-" he was cut off when I said, "You're at Camp Half-Blood. Who are you and why are you here? And if you're a monster, I'll destroy you." The guy in front –who I guess was Bub- said, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr." The other guy turned around, a furious expression on his face. "Bub, ENOUGH WITH THE POPCORN!" He turned to me, a calmer expression on his face. "My real name is Wendigo, but everyone calls me Shadow. This guy over here is named Bub. We got lost after a wildfire broke out, and Bub apparently thought it was a good idea to take a shortcut through an unknown place." He once again glared at Bub, who just frowned and said, "Grrrrr." Shadow shook his head, which kind of scared me, because of the bloodstained deer horns. He said, "Bub is one of those good undead. That's why he says 'Grrrr.' He just said for me to shut up." I smiled and said, "Come on in. There's plenty of room. Tomorrow, you can talk with Chiron." Shadow grinned, which revealed sharp, pointy, piranha-like teeth. They stepped into the cabin, and they both picked out a bunk. I crawled back into my bed, first thinking, _Shadow needs a haircut._

_Camp Half-Blood. In the morning, Lyndsey's POV._

Kayla and Percy somehow convinced my parents to let me go with them. How? I don't know. All I know is that _we are at the real life, in person, for truly real, CAMP HALF BLOOD!_ All my friends are here, except for Raven. I wonder where she is?

_Bunker 9. Raven's POV._

I ran around, looking at all the equipment and materials in Bunker 9. Leo turned around from his work, saying, "You're the only other Hephaestus kid who wants to explore Bunker 9, you know." I put little bits of scrap metal into a pile, replying, "Then I guess I'm the only other one with a true sense of adventure." I began humming the song, _Hey Brother_, by Avicii, while I started fitting the pieces of the metal together. Leo jumped up when he heard me humming, and said, "You listen to Avicii?" I turned around, saying, "Of course I do. I'm not a crazy idiot." He crossed his arms and said, "Sing it, then. Prove you are a fan of Avicii." I smiled. "_Hey, brother, there's an endless road to rediscover_." He also smiled, and also began singing. "_Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker." _We sang together for the next line. "_Oh, when the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do." _Then, with the music playing in both of our heads, this is what we both sang:

"_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother, I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister, I will help you out.  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."_

I paused, thinking for a second. "I forgot the rest." Leo grinned. "Me too." We both laughed, going back to our work. _My brother is awesome,_ is what I thought, as I hummed the _Hey Brother _tune, once again.

**Vivian, if you are reading this, I have most of the sketch done. AND DON'T FRICKIN COMMENT UNDER A PSEUDONYM. IT IS FRICKIN CONFUSING, DUDE.**


	7. Is Hawkfrost Real?

**Hello, my fellow demigods! Who else has loved Imagine Dragons since **_**WAY**_** before they released their Grammy-award-winning song? **_**Radioactive**_** was named the best Alternative Rock song of the year. My favorite song is by them, and it's called **_**America**_**. That song inspired this chapter. I hope that you guys out there might even start listening to some of their music, because they're really good. They have a lot of soul, especially the lead singer, Dan Reynolds. He's really talented, and I hope to be like him someday.**

**WHO ELSE IS WEARING THEIR 'I 3 MINECRAFT' SHIRTS? **

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

**PercyJacksonisawesome23: Ummmm… You know that Percy Jackson is a fictional character, right?**

**peaceloveandmooshrooms: Yeah…I'M RANDOM TOO!**

**Leafshine: YAYZ TO YOU TOO!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**QuazDren: Leo has driven Hawkfrost insane. Now he'll only say 'shuddap'.**

**Hawkfrost: SHUDDAP. SHUDDAP. SHUDDAP. SHUDDAP. SHUDDAP.**

**Leo: Well, I'm not saying it.**

**QuazDren: Wendigo will say it.**

**Shadow: I AM CALLED SHADOW NOW.**

**Hawkfrost: SHUDDAP, SHUDDAP.**

**Shadow: You frickin shuddap. Random will get you.**

**Hawkfrost: SHUDDAP, SHUDDAP.**

**Randomness That Floated Up From Tartarus (aka Random) : I am the figment of imagination that give QuazDren her ideas. I am good, but mostly evil. Beware, Hawkfrost. Even QuazDren has no control over me. I can kill you in an instantaneous moment.**

**Hawkfrost: …meep… *runs to hide behind Quaz's leg***

**QuazDren: It's okay, Hawky. She's a figment of my imagination. I can also kill her. She can't kill me or any characters not created by me.**

**Hawkfrost: …me…in…chappie…as…human…**

**Shadow: Do we have to say this again? I think you get the idea of DISCLAIMER. QuazDren doesn't own any of the previously mentioned things in disclaimers, and she doesn't own **_**America**_** by Imagine Dragons.**

Chapter 7: Is Hawkfrost Real?

_Camp Half-Blood. Raven's POV._

Over the last week, we've just been settling into Camp. Nothing that special. Shadow and Bub were still staying in the Hades Cabin. Right now, I'm in the Hephaestus Cabin forges, drawing out plans for a sword. It was almost midnight, and I was the only one left awake. I decided to save it for tomorrow, and went back to my bunk and fell asleep. Unfortunately, as I have recently found out, _sleep_ does not usually mean _rest_ for demigods.

_I raced through the forest, following someone who I couldn't see, but was just out of reach. We, at last, came to a cliff, and the person looked around, trying to find a way to escape. He finally just gave up and sat down, dangling his legs over the side. I went and sat down next to him, but he didn't meet my gaze. He had light brown hair, scruffy and untamed. I looked at his face, and his eyes were an icy blue, full of emotion that no one will ever see. We sat in silence for a while, until he said, "You know, there's a reason I didn't want you to follow me." I shuffled around where I was sitting, and said, "Well, what is it?" He sighed. "Many lives are burdened heavily because of me. All those deaths, all that blood on my hands…" He drifted off in thought, and I said, "I'll be your friend. You know what they say: Once you tell someone about your problems, they're a lot easier to solve." He looked directly at me, and said, "It's not that simple." I faintly smiled, and put my hand on top of his. "Yes, it's that simple. Tell me your name." He turned back to looking up at the gray sky, and said, "My name…it's Hawkfrost." I looked up at his face, and said, "You're the one who tried to kill Firestar." He frowned, and said, "There were many who wanted to kill him. I was only one of the very few who were brave enough to try." I hugged him, and he didn't protest. In fact, I think he started crying. I just sang to him, a song I always associated with Hawkfrost. "Is this just an illusion, made inside my head to get me by? Twenty years in debt, twenty years in the government, twenty years could never get me by. And I feel you close, feel you close like you wanted me to, feel you close like you wanted me to, and believe in you." Hawkfrost looked at me, and I could see the tears in his eyes. His memories flashed through my head: watching his brother drowning, him joining RiverClan, watching his mother leave him… I continued to sing. "Rise to the top of the world, America, America, don't you cry. Lift me up; give me strength to press on."_

Suddenly, I find myself waking up, and I wonder: _Is Hawkfrost real?_

**Sorry I couldn't add in more stuff. I spent most of my time watching Warriors spoofs. Review, my phoenixes.**

**(Which, BTW, on Wednesday, some kid came up to me and said, "Did you know a phoenix was a dragon in the afterlife?" This kid was four-year-old little girl. And she said all this crap about the afterlife. FREAKY.)**


	8. I Have WAY Too Many Ominous Dreams

**WARNING: WARRIORS SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER**

**I just watched a video of Imagine Dragons' performance at the Grammy's, and when Dan Reynolds sings the line **_**I'm waking up**_**, the whole band gets blasted by radioactive materials! For the rest of the performance, while the band is running around stage, singing and playing drums (they had gigantic drums spread out across the stage), they had all this red and gray stuff all over their faces and shirts. Dan and Platz were both singing when the band got blasted, and they got a mouthful of the stuff! I have no idea how Dan could be singing with radioactive junk in his mouth…**

**One time while Imagine Dragons was performing, someone threw a stuffed dragon onto the stage. They ducktaped a sign that said 'YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I'VE BEEN' onto it, and they would put it on someone's bunk while they were sleeping. Then, they would show the victim of the dragon pictures of it in weird places, such as: Under a truck-stop restroom toilet, inside of a restaurant dumpster with stuff oozing out of it, and so on. Imagine Dragons are a big fan of pranks. They would really get along with the Stoll Brothers.**

**Now for a random description of the band:  
Dan- Lead singer, will possibly go insane someday from the craziness of his band.  
Ben- Excellent with the electric guitar and drums. Was once licked on the face by a crazy drunk guy.  
Platz- He's the drummer, and he's awesomely awesome!  
Wayne- He often says random facts. He is also obsessed with dinosaurs.**

**What if they were demigods? Dan and Platz would be sons of Apollo; Ben would be a son of Hermes; and Wayne would be a son of Hades. EVERYTHING WOULD MAKE SENSE. ESCPECIALLY THE DRAGON PRANK THAT WAS ORIGINALLY INVENTED BY BEN.**

**Question: Why was Platz the only one not wearing all black when they performed at Summer Six?**

**Dan Quote: "I expected the Grammy to be light, but it is REALLY HEAVY."  
Platz Quote: "I'm gonna bury my Grammy six feet underground, so nobody knows where it is."  
Wayne Quote: "Funny you should ask that, actually. I'm a big fan of dinosaurs."  
Ben Quote: "No, I did not enjoy that dragon on my face at three 'o clock in the morning. You guys are disgusting."**

**BTW: I have an idea. But it will appear later. AVATAR! (You will understand if you've read the Kane Chronicles)**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

**peaceloveandmooshrooms: YAYZ FOR THROWING OUR BROTHERS INTO CLOSETS! *throws Leo back into closet because he was looking over my shoulder at the computer***

**PercyJacksonisawesome23: Well…IMAGINE DRAGONS, ENDERDRAGONS!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**QuazDren: *throws Shadow and Random into closet with Leo* I think you guys know what DISCLAIMER means. And that I look nothing like Rick Riordan. I look like my profile picture. I don't own **_**America**_** by Imagine Dragons. Now, on with chappie 8! (BTW, thanks for living through the random junk about Imagine Dragons!)**

Chapter 8: I Have WAY Too Many Ominous Dreams

_Camp Half-Blood. Raven's POV._

I got up from my bed, and realized that I must have missed breakfast. Well, we got bigger problems. That dream I had last night couldn't have just been a dream. _I'll talk to Callie, _I thought. _She always has the logical answer._ I walked out of my cabin, wearing the usual: pre-ripped blue jeans, black sneakers, and a shirt that had a picture of a Minecraft iron sword on it. I pulled on my camouflage jacket, walking towards the forest. Over the last few days, as my friends were settling into camp, they've started making new friends and ignoring me. I was just fine with it; most of the time I just wanted my friends to leave me alone. Once I reached the edge of the forest, I looked around, and once I saw that nobody was looking, I started running. I didn't care if I got lost; I had the rest of the day to get back home. After a while, I got tired and climbed up a tree. I settled down on a branch, getting out some little pieces of scrap metal to mess around with. I finally just gave up, and leaned against the trunk. I was thinking about what I said to Hawkfrost last night, and I started singing _America _again. "_From farmers in the fields, from the tallest of the towers that fall and rise. 1-7-7-6, the names upon the list, for all the ones who gave until they died. Don't you hold back, I can see in your mind, and your mind will set you free." _I realized that those few lines almost described the second war against the Titans. I sighed, and looked up at the sky. I guess I fell asleep, because this is what I saw:

_I was transported back to the cliff where I met Hawkfrost, and Lionblaze was there. He was arguing with a woman with bluish-grayish hair, and this is what they were saying. "Lionblaze, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do." Lionblaze frowned. "You mean all this fox dung that you and StarClan came up with is unfixable? I'm stuck like this forever?" The woman, who I guessed was Bluestar, said, "It won't be forever. You will meet them soon. You and your siblings have been transferred to their world, and you will meet your Chosen. You and your Chosen will be powerful allies to the Pantheons in the upcoming wars." Lionblaze snorted. "This isn't our world. We shouldn't be helping them." Bluestar's tone became more serious. "Lionblaze, when you wake up, you and your siblings will be teleported to your Chosen. Your siblings will also find your Chosen, and you will meet someone who wants to redeem themselves. You will be leader, and he will be deputy. Now, go, and find your Chosen."_

I woke up, still on the branch, and when I looked down, I saw Lionblaze and his siblings. Lionblaze looked up, just as I lost my balance and fell off the branch. I, fortunately, fell into a pile of leaves, so nothing got broken. The guy with dark hair said, "Okay, where the heck are we? And who fell into the pile of leaves?" Lionblaze looked down on me, surprise written all over his face. "You're the Chosen?" A girl with long, straight black hair helped me up. I'm guessing that that she and the other guy are Hollyleaf and Jayfeather. Didn't Hollyleaf die in the Last Hope? Wait a second, that doesn't matter. "What's the Chosen?" I asked Lionblaze. He shrugged, and said, "I don't know. StarClan never explains anything." Jayfeather nodded. "They really don't." I smiled. "Well, better get you guys back to camp. I've got some explaining to do."

**Review, pheonixes.**


	9. Prophecies

**Okay, so as I write this, it is 9:18 AM. I'm just gonna get on with the chapter.  
DISCLAMER (I think you know what this means. JUST GO BY THE ONES IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS! I don't own **_**Amsterdam**_** by Imagine Dragons. Yeah, you're gonna see a lot of Imagine Dragons in here.)  
RESPONSE TO REVIEWS: (as I write this, there are no reviews on the latest chappie)**

Chapter 9: Prophecies

_Camp Half-Blood. Kayla's POV._

It's been about a week since we brought back the new campers. I'd just been accepted onto the Mindcrack server, and I was currently planning on helping ChimneySwift11 DESTROY Paulsoaresjr. My username was GrayEagle15, and I was currently building my own base. It was in the side of a cave in the Taiga biome. I talked into my headset, saying, "Yo, Chim, I'm almost done with my base. Got any ideas on pranking PSJ?" I saw a gigantic witch hat coming into view, and heard Chim saying, "I built a giant flying witch hat with portable circle magic." I grinned. "That's sweet, Chim!" ChimneySwift11 parked the giant hat in the sky, and he flew down in owl form. "PSJ is gonna get it. No one EVER releases millions of spiders in my base without feeling the consequences." Somebody knocked on the door, and I said, "Chim, annihilate PSJ. Over and out." As I logged off the Mindcrack server, I yelled, "The door's open!" and waited for somebody to come in. Raven opened up the door, and said, "Hey, Kayla." I said hi in response, and she said, "Remember those people I brought back yesterday?" I nodded. She beckoned to someone outside, and said, "One of them is out here, and his name is Lionblaze." Lionblaze poked his head in through the doorway, and said, "You know about prophecies, right?" I jumped up and said, "Yeah. Why are we talking about prophecies?" Lionblaze frowned, saying, "Because Rachel recited one for no reason." My eyes widened. "What is it?" Raven cleared her throat, and said,

"_The Chosen of Darkness will come to light  
In enough time to win the fight  
The Chosen of Sky will go down in flames  
All is due to deadly aim  
The Chosen of Fire will lead the way  
To the place where darkness overcomes day  
The Chosen of Earth with one last wish  
Will leave with many things to accomplish  
The Chosen of Water with one last way  
May not survive to see his last day."_

Raven frowned and said, "It isn't much of a prophecy. It's more like a statement." I grinned. "Well, there's still the chance that we've got a prophecy! And where there's a prophecy, there's a quest!" Lionblaze (Weird name, by the way,) said, "The thing is, is that we think you're one of the Chosen mentioned in the prophecy." I shrugged, and said, "My godly parent isn't Greek. He's Minecraftian. There's a lesser chance of me being in a Greek prophecy." Raven shrugged, and said, "Well, tonight is Imagine Dragons night at the sing-along, so we better get moving!"

_Time skip to midnight._

"_-BUT I WON'T WAIT MUCH LONGER!  
'CUZ THESE WALLS, THEY'RE CRASHING DOWN!  
Yeah, I keep coming up short…"_

I smiled. Even though that prophecy will possibly kill someone (they always do), I felt awesome.


	10. I'm Related to Walt?

**Long time, no see, folks. My computer is having issues with my Wi-Fi, so I am typing this secretly on my mom's laptop. I am editing out all the dates next to the POVs, because I feel that I may not be able to catch up with everything. I am really sorry about the waiting time. Let's just get on with the chapter.**

_Camp Half-Blood, Raven's POV._

I was always the last one to get up, wasn't I? I hopped off my bed, remembering that prophecy from yesterday. I walked up to the mirror, hoping to see that my hair wasn't crazy, but what I saw in the mirror made me leap back in shock. My once gray eyes were turning black as pitch, and what was worse, was the fact that I saw the face of Anubis reflected in them. This wasn't the cool Anubis from the Kane Chronicles, this was the jackal headed one. I heard a voice inside my head whisper, "_You must follow the path of the gods. Learn the ways of death magic, for it may be your only hope._" I almost yelled, because the Anubis reflection was starting to creep me out. All that came out was a whimper, and a heard a crash behind me. I heard somebody yell a string of Spanish cuss words, and I turned around to see Leo being chased by a mechanical snake. I yelled, "Douglas! Quit chasing Leo!" and the mechanical snake quit chasing him. I immediately thought, _I wonder why death magic is my only hope?_ And the voice responded, "_You are descended from the line of Tutankhamen. Although you are not cursed to die like Walt Stone, you have a great risk of dying if you do not learn death magic. The magic will keep you alive, while not practicing it can kill you._" By this time, Leo had noticed the reflection of Anubis, and said, "Oh, give me a break! More gods to deal with?" Then, from the tips of my fingers came a dark, dark mist, and as it curled around the room, it killed a few insignificant things. A small plant that was sitting in the corner withered up and died, while a couple of unfortunate flies dropped dead. Then, surrounding me was the silhouette of Anubis, made out of the same dark mist. The voice wasn't just inside my head anymore, now it was echoing around the room, saying, "_Learn to control this power, and follow the path of Anubis._" And just like that, the mist disappeared. The plant regrew itself, and the flies flew back up again. I fell to my knees, weak and exhausted. Leo rushed to my side, and said, "You okay, half-sis? I'll get you to the infirmary." I stood up, saying, "No. I'm just fine. But, first of all, we need to contact the Brooklyn House. Specifically, one of my relatives, Walt Stone, aka Anubis."

_Brooklyn House, Markus's POV._

I was just minding my own business, hanging out around the fireplace. Unfortunately, Felix had summoned some more ice and penguins in it, causing the living room to become a penguin playground. I sighed, and buried my head back into my book, me just being the follower of Thoth that I am. Shelby and the rest of the ankle-biters were sliding down ice slides, them and the penguins squawking happily, when I got the phone call. It was on the landline beside me on the wall, so I picked it up, and it had a blocked number. I shrugged, and said into, "Hey, this is Markus Davidson at the Brooklyn House. What are you guys looking for?"  
"Somebody named Walt Stone." Came the hurried reply.  
"He'll be right with you. Just hold on for a moment." I then raced down to the training hall, where Carter usually taught battle magic. I knew that Walt was teaching some of the newer magicians the art of amulet crafting, and that he wouldn't care if I interrupted with important news.  
I burst through the doors to the training hall, just as Walt threw an amulet up into the air and it transformed into a camel. I recognized it as Hindenburg, the farty camel that Sadie would talk about sometimes. Walt turned around, and said, "Markus, what's the problem?" I handed him the phone, and said, "Someone called the Brooklyn House asking for you. It sounds a bit urgent," I added, watching as he took the phone and said, "Walt Stone here. What's wrong?" I heard some frantic yelling on the other side, and Walt responded, "Demigods? Well, looks like Carter was right. He really did see that black pegasus." I heard some more yelling, and Walt said, "A demigod _and _a blood of the pharaohs? A descendant of Tutankhamen? Those are just more disasters waiting to happen. Wait, hold up, did you just say a follower of _Apophis_? Okay, I'll be right on my way." He hung up the phone, and looked at me, worry written all over his face. And then, in that really annoying two voice thing he does because of Anubis, he said, "Markus, go get Carter, Sadie, and Jaz. All five of us are going to a Greek summer camp."

**There's some more Kane Chronicles for you fans of it. Hope you liked it. This was written at 11:03 PM.**


	11. Arriving at Camp (Why is Shadow Crazy?)

**Our teacher had our entire grade watch Dumb Ways to Die. That's just how awesome she is. EVERYBODY, SAY HELLO TO AUGUSTUS! HE IS IN THE NORMAL FICTION BOOK I AM WRITING, AND I ACCIDENTALLY MODELED HM AFTER NICO! HIS SISTER RAN AWAY, HIS BROTHER DIED, AND HIS PARENTS DIED. I KNOW, I AM CRUEL. Oh, and say hello to the cat that I created inside my head just now. Her name is Queen Josephine, and she has orange eyes and long gray fur.**

**Queen Josephine: Nyan. (translation: Hello.)  
Random Leaf That Fell From Tartarus (aka Random): Hello, Queen Jo. Welcome to the place where us idea-creators create ideas. I am Random, the first idea-creator. The other person here is named Josh.  
Josh: Hello, Jo. Long time no see.  
Jo: Josh? Mew meow mew mew? Mew meow mew mew nyan, Luna? (translation: Josh? Why are you here? And where is my daughter, Luna?**

**DUN DUN DUN. Luna's mom is Queen Jo! So that makes Luna-  
Alexia: -A PRINCESS!  
Shuddap, Alexia. Just because you are a daughter of Hades and a legacy of both Ares and Thanatos, it does not mean you can shout random things, because only I can do that.**

_On the way to Camp Half-Blood, Markus's POV._

"So, shouldn't she be dead?" whispered Carter. I can hear him and Walt talking, but they don't know that. So keep quiet, all you ankle-biters that are reading this. "I don't know," Walt responded, "She's a girl, from what I've heard. And, apparently, her being a demigod jacked up the curse." Carter shrugged, and whispered back, "It all makes sense now. Why Amos wouldn't let us go to Manhattan, and why he said, 'They have other gods, and other problems.' The entire time we were battling Apophis, they were battling another evil god named Kronos. And it also explains the guy I met on a mission, when I nearly got eaten by that giant alligator." Walt nodded, and said, "It also explains why Anubis has been going crazy over the last few months, muttering stuff like, 'There's more out there. More of my followers.' I know that you know what it feels like to have a god muttering stuff in your head, and I am not enjoying any bit of Anubis's craziness. But, seriously, another descendant of Tutankhamen? It just doesn't make sense." Carter signaled for Walt to stop the car, and said, "This is the address they gave me. Delphi Strawberry Farm." Walt stopped the car, which was a SWEET jet black Jeep, and stepped out. Me and Carter were next, and we both drew out our khopesh swords, while Walt just walked along, knowing that if he needed a weapon, he could just use his powers.  
We walked up the road, until we got to a barrier of some sorts, and waited for somebody to notice us. I got a bit ticked off after a few minutes, so I just charged at the barrier, and fell to my back. The impact of it sent ripples along the barrier, and in no time at all, an eleven year old girl and a guy who looked like a Latino Christmas elf were standing in front of us. The girl had scruffy brown hair tied up with a violet bandana, and the guy had dark curly hair sticking out in random directions from his head. The girl said, "I, Raven Fireheart, daughter of Hephaestus and legacy of Dionysus, allow you three to go through the barrier."  
I got up from where I fell back, and ran towards the barrier again. This time, I could safely pass through without falling. But, as I took my first step within their camp, something grabbed me and threw me back. I looked up to see a grinning smile full of wicked sharp teeth, and pitch black eyes.  
The girl, whose name was Raven, sighed. "Shadow, we all know you like pranking guests, but this is just stupid. Now, step back into the barrier, please." She said it like she was scolding a dog who jumped on someone. Shadow stepped back into the, well, shadows, and proceeded to glare at us. Then, the weirdest thing happened next. A girl with short-cut dark brown hair and dark eyes jumped out of the shadows, right next to where Shadow was standing. She was quickly followed by zombie-ish boy, who was saying random nonsense. The girl was laughing and yelling, "Bub! That was hilarious! Hey, Raven! You should've seen it! The Aphrodite Cabin will smell like stink bombs for a WEEK! The Stoll brothers have the GREATEST ideas!"  
Carter stepped into the barrier, quickly followed by me and Walt. Raven and the Latino boy, whose name was Leo, explained everything that happened. Walt said that he would teach Raven some of the basic death magic skills. The rest of the day was uneventful, mainly because we spent most of it resting. Well, except for Walt. That dude never stops what he's doing to rest.


End file.
